Lee and Katrina
by Sakuraryuu
Summary: Lee and Kat are close friends and seem to always find trouble to get into being two experienced Gundam Fighters...but their relationship takes a turn that was very unexpected...Pretty Long!!! Rated PG for some violence.
1. Mystery Man

I looked outside my window and saw that the early morning darkness still blanketed the streets of Neo Hong Kong. I groped around on the floor for my tennis shoes and put them on. I knew Chase, my crew, was still in the living room, waiting for me to wake up, so I tied some bed sheets together and used it as a rope to escape through the window. I smiled to myself, thinking how easy it was fooling him even though I'm only nineteen and he twenty-four.  
I walked casually on the sidewalk admiring the city. I slipped into the crowds (I had become good at that) and I noticed a pale light in the sky. Suddenly I heard a rushing of feet. I turned around to see what was going on and I saw a group of my Neo Austria authorities dashing towards me. I jumped and started to run for my life. I accidentally bumped into someone. He was a bit taller than me with spiky black hair and a red coat. He looked at me with surprise.  
"Hey what's going on?" he asked curiously.  
"Nothing!" I say quickly and run off. The men run by him. He follows and he catches up with me.  
"Let me help you." He grabbed one of the guys by the throat and slams into the ground. Then he kicks the other men in the heads and they fall unconscious. I stare at him in amazement. Pretty soon some cars come up and the headman steps out.  
"What happened here??" he asked noticing the men on the ground.  
"These men were chasing her so I stopped them," the guy says casually. I keep staring, and the headman's face turns red with anger.  
"Katrina come with me, now!" he yelled at me. I resisted and the guy grabs the headman's throat.  
"I don't know why you guys are after her but leave her alone!" The headman says "OK" weakly. The guy drops him and the headman gives me a look and gets back in his car and drives off.  
"Thank you!" I hugged the stranger and ran off as swift as I could. He closed his eyes in embarrassment. He opens his eyes and looks down to talk to me again but can't find me. He looks around hastily. I run to the park and stop to catch my breath. I jump up as he says "Hi" to me after running over to the park where I was.  
"Why are you following me?" I asked irritated.  
"I just wanna know why they were chasin' ya." I sigh.  
"It doesn't matter.." I smile at him and I sit down against a tree. Bars of sunlight shifted on the ground and a light breeze brushed by. He sits down across from me.  
"My name's Lee Spiegel. I'm the gundam fighter for Neo Hong Kong." I nearly jumped out of my skin but I tried to act calm as if it didn't matter. I've been looking for him, and here I find him, in the most peculiar way too.  
"I'm." He interrupted me.  
"I know who you are."  
"You do?" I asked with surprise.  
"Yea, you're Katrina Rosalia, fighter for Neo Austria." I was dumbstruck. How'd he know who I was? I was baffled for about a minute until he asked if I was okay. I shook myself.  
"Yea, that's me."  
"So, why were you running from them?" It seemed he was quite persistent. I figured I would tell him to keep him quiet.  
"I ran away.I run away a lot. I don't like my authorities."  
"Maybe you won't have to run away any more," he inquired.  
"Yea you were amazing." He shrugs.  
"I'll see you around." I got up and dusted myself off.  
"Bye." I left and wondered about the city for a while, and decided it was time to go back. Chase was waiting with a long lecture and I couldn't miss that. 


	2. Saving the President

Lee and Katrina  
  
Saving the President  
  
"Lee come on I think that's him over there!" Katrina said and follows the guy to his house; there is a huge gate out front. She stops in front of it, hiding in some bushes. Lee does the same.  
"I don't think it will be easy getting in. Have any ideas? There is like a 10 ft. wall right here, probably surrounding the whole area."  
"I could bust through it."  
"Don't you think we should try a more subtle way of getting in so that they don't find us right away?"  
"It was just a thought."  
"Hmmm," she ponders ", maybe I can boost you up to the top and then you can pull me up, since there's nothing smaller to jump on." Lee jumps straight up and over the wall.  
"Nevermind, give me a hand then. Lee! A little help!" she says flailing her arms. He jumps back over the wall, picks her up and jumps over again.  
"Um thanks." She removes his hands and steps away from him and runs behind a tree. Lee runs behind a bush.  
"There's two guards over there. You want to get them or shall I?"  
"Ladies first"  
"Okay. You sneak in as I distract them for a minute."  
"You can handle it on your own." Katrina runs out to the guards and they lift their guns as she shows an innocent girl look.  
"Oh my!"  
"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" the guards ask.  
"I'm lost," she says slowly walking closer to them. Lee sneaks up behind them and hits them in the back of the head. Kat grins. "Ok let's go." Lee follows. Kat edges against the wall "His room is not far from here." She peeks around the corner. "There's 5 guards this time. How about I hit one with a tranquilizer dart and you get two and then I get the other two." Lee walks out in front of them. Kat takes a pin from her hair and throws it at one of them and the guy falls to the ground. They lift up the their guns towards them. Lee jumps up and kicks the rest in the head.  
"You get to have all the fun," she smiles and takes another pin from her pocket and fixes her hair. "Okay. Now let's see if the president is in here." She sneaks into the large empty room. He follows.  
"I'm getting tired of this sneaking crap Kat..."  
"Well, I don't want to be too obvious that we're here, even though I'm sure that you could beat everyone up with your extraordinary strength," she grins and walks freely in the room. "It looks like no one is here." Lee walks over to the corner of the room and rips a camera off the wall.  
"Now its clear." Kat feels the walls.  
"There might be a secret entrance around here. Ah ha!" She pushes a door open. Inside the lady president was tied up to a chair.  
"That was easy."  
"Mrs. president, it's okay. I'm here to help you." Suddenly, the secretary of defense enters the room with some guards with machine guns.  
"You said it too early." Lee jumps up and kicks the guns out of their hands and kicks the man in the stomach and in the head. Kat goes to untie the president  
"Now it is ok."  
"Mrs. President, are you okay?" She hugs Katrina.  
"Oh Katrina, I'm so glad you came here." She looks at lee. "And thank you young man as well. You both will be rewarded after we deal with the treacherous Mr. Phillips."  
"Welcome....had nothing better to do."  
"It was my duty ma'am. Le--Levi, call the police so they can lock up Mr. Phillips. Mrs. President your wrists are raw! I have some gauze in my backpack. Let me bandage that until a doctor can see you." She nods.  
"Thank you." *Katrina bandages them. Lee yawns.  
"Man that didn't take long.... it was kind of boring." The police arrive and they walk outside. They go inside and arrest the guy as Kat runs after lee.  
"Thanks for your help. Even though, I could have done it myself." She grins. "I just thought it would be rude to leave you by yourself."  
"I wouldn't have cared." Kat hugs him.  
"That's a thank you hug so don't get any ideas!" And she runs off. Lee follows.  
"So what now?" They walk back to the government building.  
"Well I think I should stay here for a while. You can go back to Neo-Hong Kong if you want."  
"Nah ill stick around...ain't been on a vacation in a while."  
"Okay. I'm going to go visit the president and make sure she's okay."  
"Ya might need my help. Want me to come with ya??" Kat waves her fist in his face.  
"What do you mean I might need your help?? She's just at the hospital!" she snaps.  
"People may still be after her, but if ya don't want me to stick around I'm going home." He starts to walk off. "Just trying to help." She crosses her arms.  
"Well if you put it that way... I guess you can come along only if you want to." He turns around as Katrina opens one eye. "You gonna come?"  
"Why of course."  
"Okay then let's go." She smiles. She gets into corelander and Lee does the same and drove to the hospital. Kat got out and walks in to the front desk.  
"I'm Katrina Rosalia and I'm here to see Mrs. president of Neo- Austria."  
"Oh yes... She wanted to see you. Go on in, room 315." Lee follows. Kat goes in.  
"Katrina! I'm gad you came to visit me." Lee waits outside the room.  
"Had to see how my gracious leader was doing."  
"Please, don't call me that.  
"Okay... Mrs. president."  
"Not that either. Katrina... there something I need to tell you."  
"What is it?" she sits down next to the bed and the president looks at her.  
"Katrina... what did they tell you about your parents?"  
"They told me they died."  
"Well, what they told you was true. Your parents did die." Katrina frowns wondering why she's reminding her of this.  
"However, the person that was your mother is still alive but died as a parent." Katrina looks at her.  
"Do you mean to say you are... my..."  
  
"What's wrong Kat??" Katrina continues walking out the door and sits on her corelander. Lee runs out.  
"Kat?" He walks up to her. "Kat? What's wrong Kat?" She clenches her fists.  
"Turns out my mother is really the president..."  
"She is??? That dirty rotten..."stops himself ", why didn't she raise you then??"  
"I was lied to for all this time.... she told me that she had to give me up because she was about to become president and circumstances wouldn't allow her to raise a child out of wedlock. So she gave me to the government so that she can still see me." Lee puts his hand on Kat's shoulder.  
"Nice time to tell ya...I hate politicians." Kat puts her hand on his and smiles.  
"I know you're trying to make me feel better, thanks."  
"What are friends for? So you gonna be ok??" She stands up.  
"I'll need some time to figure things out. I'm sure my mother isn't so evil. I think I might be judging her too harshly. After all, she is my mother."  
"Ok...we are in your country so lets go do something to make ya feel better."  
"Thanks. Do you like skiing?"  
"A little."  
"There's a good place to ski in the mountains."  
"Well let's go!!" She nods.  
"Okay." She gets in corelander and Lee jumps in and they drive off. "It is a little drive." 


	3. Kat's Other Side Emerges

Katrina's Other Side Emerges  
  
Lee kicks her in the stomach.  
"Oof." She falls back and stands up to catch her breath.  
"Come on!! I'm just using my legs!!"  
"Hmpht," she flies up ", ah forget it."  
"What's wrong??"  
"Nothing's wrong.I just.nevermind." Lee lands. Kat lands and then steps out of the gundam with her normal clothes on. He walks over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing really!" she jumps down ", let's go somewhere."  
"Ok...where?"  
"Hey how about we go get a bite to eat then do something."  
"Ok." He pushes a button and his gundam flies off but the corelander stays.  
"Taking your lander?"  
"Or do you wanna walk?"  
"Hey let's walk!" she runs off ", or run rather!"  
"Ok," he runs after her and the corelander flies off.  
Kat laughs and stops as she reaches the side of the road. She shades her eyes with a hand and scans the buildings for an attractive restaurant. Lee hands her a pair of sunglasses.  
"Oh that's okay." She jumps up onto a bus and waves ", come on!" Lee runs along side the bus. Kat jumps down onto a taxi, onto another car and jumps off onto the other side of the street. "This looks good." Lee stops running. "Coming?"  
"Yeah." He follows. She goes inside.  
"Table for 2." They follow the waitress to a table and sit down. "I'm going to have a burger. How about you?"  
"I'm getting a chicken sandwich."  
"Okay." She speaks to the waitress. "I'll have a sweet tea and a burger."  
"I'll have a coke and a grilled chicken sandwich." The waitress takes up men and soon comes back with their meals.  
"Danke schon!" She starts to eat.  
"Hey this is bigger than I thought it was. That's a good thing because I'm hungry!" Lee starts eating and puts lots of ketchup on his sandwich. "Ketchup?? On chicken??"  
"Yeah."  
"Hm.That's neat. Never tried it. You must think I've been living under a rock or something."  
"Nah...I don't." Kat smiles.  
"Okay good, or I would have hit you." She finishes her burger.  
"Actually I think you have been living under ground...even someone under a rock would know about ketchup and chicken." Kat smacks him on the head.  
"Hey! Watch it!"  
"I was just kidding."  
"I know." She sits back down. "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
"The things I put up with." Kat sticks out tongue and grins and searches around in her purse for her wallet. She pulls it out and opens it.  
"What are you doing??"  
"I'm paying for my lunch. Got a problem with that?"  
"I'll do it."  
"Well alright if you want to." She puts it away as Lee pays for the meal. Kat stands up and pushes in her chair as 3 men walk up behind her.  
"Hey babe. What's your name?" Kat looks at them curiously.  
"It's Kat. Who are you??" Lee stands up.  
"My name's Michael," he ignores Lee ", I know a great place we can go. maybe we can get to know each other." Kat looks at them.  
"Um..." Lee knocks one in the back of the head.  
"Hey!" Michael grabs Kat's arm and runs outside with her and pushes her into his car. Lee runs out and the other two guys try and stop lee.  
"Get off me!" Kat yells. Lee kicks them in the stomach and runs over to the driver side and punches through the window and grabs the guy's throat and then pulls him out of the car. He slams him into the hood. Kat shrieks as Lee punches the guy in the stomach repeatedly. Lee punches the guy one last time in the stomach and reaches back through the window and unlocks the doors and Kat gets out. She steps over the guy lying on the ground.  
"That hasn't happened to me before. I'm glad you were here." Lee walks over to her.  
"You ok Kat??"  
"I'm fine now, thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"I wonder why they did that."  
"You wanna call the police or do you think they learned their lesson?"  
"I think they learned their lesson. Um...let's go, I'm kind of shook up now from all of this."  
"Ok...I can understand why they chose you. You were the best- looking girl in the whole place but they had to get through me!!" Kat blushes.  
"I... I." she starts to walk down the street. He follows.  
"I'm telling the truth. So what ya wanna do now??" Kat hugs his arm.  
"Thanks again. Hey let's go to..." she looks around.  
"You're welcome Kat." He messes up her hair and smiles.  
"Hey!" She grabs her hair and smiles and quickly flattens it with her hand. Lee laughs.  
"Well...see anywhere that's interesting?"  
"You pick."  
"Why do I always have to pick?" Lee smiles.  
"I'm just trying to be a gentleman."  
"Yes and you do a very good job, almost too well except for when you tipped me over in the boat." Lee laughs.  
"That was funny!"  
"Yea maybe for you it was." Lee keeps laughing.  
"I still have quite gotten rid of the fishy smell of those clothes." Lee is still laughing his head off. Kat crosses her arms.  
"Hey Kat...I'm just playing...don't get mad at me." Kat smirks.  
"I'm not." She tugs on his cheeks ", how could I get mad at this face?" She laughs.  
"Yeah how could you?"  
"Well I was only joking." She grins and Lee smiles. "You're full of yourself."  
"I'm just joking!! Naah...I'm so ugly...I make mirrors shatter."  
"I don't think your ugly."  
"Yeah ya do...admit it." Kat trots up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine...why wouldn't I be??"  
"Well you just seemed a little sad. I just want to tell you I'm serious in that I don't think you're ugly. Do you have some self-esteem issues?" She smiles.  
"Nope, no issues..."  
"Okay good."  
"That's so sweet...thanks." He hugs her ", that was a friendly hug....don't get any ideas."  
  
-Next Morning-  
  
Lee walks out of his apartment. Kat rolls around restlessly in her bed and eventually tumbles off of it and gets up. She rubs her head, yawns and scratches her head as she walks into the kitchen and suddenly realizes she slept in later than usual. Walks up to her room and knocks on the door.  
"Room service!" Kat hops up and goes to open the door. Suddenly, her face becomes red with embarrassment as she is still in her underwear. She opens her mouth but says nothing.  
"Good morning!" he covers his eyes "Oh! Sorry..." Kat quickly closes the door and runs to her room and quickly changes into a t-shirt and some shorts. She came back and opened the door.  
"Hi!" she tries to smile ", um... want to come in?"  
"Sure." He steps in the door and hands her some doughnuts.  
"Brought breakfast."  
"Thank you!" She closes the door and sits on the couch and takes a doughnut out and starts to eat it and Lee sits next to her.  
"I, sort of, got up late this morning so I'm sorry about earlier."  
"Its ok...I should have called first. Do you want to go to the arcade again??" She smiles.  
"Sure!!" She puts the doughnuts away, grabs her purse and walks out. She starts to walk to the arcade. Lee walks beside her. Kat looks over at him and smirks.  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing." She looks up at the sky and puts her hands behind her head. They go to the arcade but Katrina becomes bored.  
"What ya wanna do?"  
"Want to go swimming?"  
"Nah..."  
"Aw why not?"  
"We can go and you can swim but I don't feel like it."  
"What, are you afraid of taking off your shirt?" she grins.  
"I just don't want to go swimming."  
"I'm going swimming. I rather not you go if your just going to watch me."  
"Fine I'll go swimming."  
"I'm going to the lake, in my opinion it's better than a pool or ocean."  
"Ok..."  
"Oh just forget it." She angrily walks out. He follows her.  
"What's wrong with you? I said I would go swimming." But Kat doesn't hear him and walks out into the street. Suddenly, a car comes speeding down the road and she doesn't notice it until the car screeches and flings her back against the hard pavement. Lee frantically ran over to her.  
"Kat!!!" Kat lies motionless on the pavement. "Call an ambulance!!!!! Kat?!!??" Kat opens up her eyes and slowly stands up. She starts to yell. Then she angrily picked up the car that hit her and hurls it into a shop. Lee grabbed her arm. "Whoa! calm down..."  
"Get off me!" she says in a strange voice unlike hers. Then she punches him in the face and storms off. She stands in front of a car and jumps up onto it and the car swerved off into a restaurant window as she jumps off and takes off down the road terrorizing other people. "Rah!!! Get away!!!" She tips over a wagon of fruit all over the street causing cars to collide.  
"Ohh." Lee pops his neck ", she has done it now!!!" He jumped over the car and runs after her and then tackled her. She kicks him off her and runs down the road to meet the police. She suddenly vanished and all their guns disappear as well. She appears atop a building with all their guns her arms and she laughs evilly. Lee jumped up to the roof.  
"Katrina?? What's wrong with you?"  
"Who's Katrina?? Get away from me!!" She tore off a metal pole from its fastenings.  
"Kat, I'm not gonna fight you."  
"Die then!!" She swung the pole at his head and Lee was knocked down holding his head in pain. Suddenly, Kat fell to her knees.  
"What, what happened to me?" She then passes out. Lee takes her home and cares for her until she was able to go back home.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
"Hey Kat." Lee called her on her phone.  
"Is this Lee? Hello!"  
"Yeah its me...how ya feeling?"  
"Better. Hey you don't know how grateful I am.you know for taking care of me and stuff."  
"Oh it was nothing...what are friends for?" 


	4. The Truth About Kat

The Truth About Kat  
  
Kat walked up the stairs and knocked on Lee's door. Lee opens the door and they exchange greetings and Kat hands Lee back his coffee mug.  
"Oh, by the way your cooking is delicious."  
"Thanks." He carries the mug into the kitchen.  
"I'm serious about doing something for you in return for your care. Is there anything you'd like done?"  
"Uhh. no, nothing I can think of. I already told ya I don't need you to repay me."  
"Don't be modest."  
"I wont let you." Kat walks towards him.  
"There has to be something you want."  
"No, there isn't."  
"Well then you are perfect." She walks away and sits down on the couch. "I'm just trying to do something for you for once, your always doing stuff for me. Well, what are we going to do?" Lee sat down beside her.  
"Fine if ya wanna do something you can.... give me a hug..." Kat gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and squeezes him tight.  
"Well there ya go. you have repaid me..."  
"Good."  
"Let's go swimming  
"Alright!"  
"That's what happened last night..."  
"What? I think I remember something about swimming. I don't remember anything after that, it was like...I blacked out and woke up here in your apartment."  
"You wanted to go swimming and I didn't want to...ya got mad and walked into the street.ya got hit by a car.when I tried to help ya, ya punched me in the face and threw the car through a window."  
"I'm really sorry about that. It wasn't me who did all those terrible things. Well it was but it wasn't."  
"It's ok.I'm not mad at ya..."  
"Okay good. Let's go then." They go to the lake. Kat sat down her back pack until Lee suddenly pushed her in. She emerges.  
"Ergh. Hey that's not funny." She comes to the shore drenched. Lee fell over laughing. She took off her jacket and threw it at him.  
"Hey!"  
"You deserve it you little booger!" She laughed but Lee pushed her in again. She stood up in the water. "Hey come on in the water's fine!"  
"No that's ok..."  
"You said you would go swimming with me!"  
"Nah.I'll sit here..." She took off her shoe and threw it at his head. It hits him.  
"Ya know...after getting hit with a metal pole that doesn't hurt..."  
"Yea you're probably right." She picks up a log and hurls it at him. It hits him in the head.  
"Now that kind of hurt!!! Should have let the police shoot ya..." She laughs.  
"Aww you wouldn't let them. You think I'm gorgeous and you want to kiss me." She laughs and goes underneath the water.  
"Yep...should have let them shoot you in the head so you would leave me alone!!!" Her hand pops out of the water and she throws her shirt at him and swims under the water to the middle of the little bay area. Then she takes breath of air as she emerges and then swims around a bit. "Yeah, should have shot ya...then I wouldn't be bothered with ya!"  
"Shut up! You know you like me." She grins and goes under again for a long time. He jumps in the water. She comes back up and looks around.  
"Did he leave?" He pops up behind her.  
"I do not like you...you pain in the butt!" Kat stuck out her tongue after turning to face him.  
"Why are you in the water then? Huh?"  
"What we came to do...swim.duh idiot!"  
"You said you weren't going to swim. But okay then." Lee dives down and Kat looks around. He pops up.  
"What are ya doing?" Kat splashes him. "I've been thinkin...at first I wasn't going to ask but I kept thinking about it...what happened to you last night??"  
"Oh," she looks down, swims to the shore, grabs a shirt from her backpack, sits down and puts it on. "Well..." Lee gets out as well and sits beside her. She looks over at him.  
"As far as I know, I have split personalities. I think that's all I can tell you." Lee shrugs.  
"Ok." He lies back and looks at the sky.  
"One side of me is nice and kind and the other is the complete opposite. Yesterday wasn't the first time I went berserk. I...well nevermind." She lies on her side towards him. "Last time I was only 7 years old."  
"Well your other personality has a good right hook..."  
"Let's not go back into my confusing past. Let's think about now."  
"Ok...what ya wanna think about?"  
"Am I really such a pain in the butt?"  
"No of course not.I was just playing around. If ya were I wouldn't have taken care of ya..." 


	5. Retribution Unquenched

Retribution Unquenched  
  
"I'm spontaneous." Kat grins.  
"Whatever..." Lee keeps walking. Kat trots up to him.  
"So any where particular you'd like to go or see or do..."  
"No."  
"You're just bubbling with excitement aren't you?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You sure act like it." She rolls her eyes. He doesn't answer and turns left into an alley. Kat stops and peers into it and follows Lee. The same guys from the other day at the restaurant follow them into the alley. "Hey lee, do you think it's safe going into here?" Lee turns around.  
"What do you idiots want?" Kat turns around and they close them into a dead end.  
"Pay back," Michael said.  
"Heh.come and get it." Lee crosses his arms. "Kat.stay out of this..." Michael eyes Katrina then looks back at Lee.  
"If we win then we get the girl."  
"When I win you leave us alone and we never see your faces again...we got a deal."  
"Alright." One guy pulls out a bat, the other a knife, and one has brass knuckles.  
"Ohh...like I'm gonna be scared...ya think a gundam fighter would be scared of toys like those?"  
"We'll shut you up!" They attack him and Kat shrieks. Lee jumps up and kicks the one with the knife in the back of the head. He falls forward and one of the guy snatches up Kat and starts to run.  
"Hey! Let go of me you filthy..." And the other guy follows. Lee runs up and grabs his throat and slams him into a brick wall and the guy drops her. The guy with the bat hits Lee on the head. Lee flinches a bit and grabs his throat and slams him into the wall too. He pulls back his fist and punches the one who grabbed Kat through the brick wall. They scamper off followed by they guy with the knife. Katrina sits up and rubs her arm. Lee throws bricks at their heads and they run off beyond his sight. Lee walks over to Kat.  
"Are you ok?" She stands up.  
"Um yea..." He smiles.  
"Good.see.if you were a burden I wouldn't have done that..." Kat smiles.  
"Thank you." She hugs him for a long time.  
"You're welcome..."  
"I still can't believe you thought you were a burden to me."  
She picks up her purse.  
"I've never really had a friend like you before."  
"Well now ya do!" He smiles.  
"I thought something must be wrong...you know the saying too good to be true."  
"Yea I guess I do then." She smiles back*  
"Why ya think that?"  
"Because you are perfect."  
"What do you mean perfect?  
"Must I elaborate? Well let's see, you're a perfect gentleman... you have a sense of humor though and you're very protective and you can cook well... need I go on?"  
"No.I guess not." He looks at the shattered wall. "Do you think I am over protective?"  
"Maybe just a tiny bit...over protective."  
"Well I didn't want them to mess with you..."  
"I didn't say being over protective was a bad thing now did I?"  
"No...just trying to protect my friend..."  
"Don't feel bad." She puts her hands on his shoulder and then her chin on the top of her hands.  
"I had to really control myself or I would have killed them..."  
"You were really mad then."  
"Yeah...I was."  
"Have you ever had a girlfriend, Lee?  
"No." He starts walking. She follows him.  
"I was going to say if you did then I hoped you haven't killed anyone over her."  
"I've never killed anyone.I've come close but never killed."  
"Yea like now?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry...but I can't help the way I look. I'm sorry you had to put up with those guys." He smiles.  
"It's ok...."  
"Why are you smiling about it? Something I missed?"  
"No...I'm just smiling..."  
"Right...well. What are we going to do now?"  
"Let's get something to eat."  
"Alright. How about you pick this time."  
"Ok." They walk past the restaurant where Kat threw the car through the window and walks inside. The manager notices her.  
"Get out!! Get out of here now!!! Leave!!!"  
"Ahh!!" She ran out. Lee glares at the manager.  
"Hey wait Kat!!" He runs up to her.  
"Why was that guy so mad at me??"  
"Uhh.that's the place ya threw the car through the window..."  
"Oh." She frowns.  
"It's ok.we can go somewhere better."  
"Where?"  
"We will find somewhere."  
"You know Kat...you are my one true friend."  
"Huh?" She turns around.  
"You are..." She blushes slightly and pulls back a strand of hair.  
"I'm glad to be your friend. And I can say the same about you."  
"Really you are my only friend..."  
"Really? Your only friend? Hey I was thinking...well.if you want to.um... maybe instead of going to a restaurant, you can cook?" 


	6. A Walk in the Park

A Walk in the Park  
  
"I just learned how to cook..."  
"Wow. All by yourself?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks for the meal." She smiles.  
"You're welcome...so what now?" Kat checks her watch.  
"I'll have to go in like in a little while."  
"Do u wanna go walk through the park?"  
"Sure, it's on the way any ways." They walk down to the sidewalk and head towards the park. Kat looks around in the night sky.  
"Space... I wonder which one of those lights is my colony where I grew up."  
"No tellin..." They reach the park..  
"Think it's okay?"  
"Yeah.if anything happens ill take care of ya...which I know ya could handle yourself..." She smiles.  
"Well alright. Actually I like the park better when it's dark, it gives off a sort of mysterious vive."  
"Yeah." She nearly trips over a root of a tree.  
"Or maybe not." She staggers but regains balance. "I'm okay." Lee laughs and trips over a tree root slamming his head into concrete. "Lee! Oh my gosh are you okay?" She runs over to him. "Say something!" Lee starts crying.  
"That really hurt!! I don't care if ya think I'm a baby but that hurt a lot!"  
"Lee?" She hugs him. "I've never seen you like this, oh look your head is bleeding!" Lee holds his head and sniffles.  
"That hurt.I don't care if ya call me a baby but that did really hurt!"  
"I'm not calling you one, I feel really bad for you." Lee faints. Kat tears off a piece of he sleeve and puts it on his head. She struggles to pick him up.  
"You-can-stand-to-lose-a-few-pounds...I guess I'm gonna have to take you to my place." She whistles for her corelander and sits him in it. He wakes up.  
"That's not funny! I didn't say anything when I had to carry you."  
"You're awake! Lee, I didn't really mean it... hold that piece of cloth to your head."  
"Yes...so you do care? I thought you would be happy if I got hurt..."  
"What are you talking about? I think that blow to your head damaged your brain."  
"No I'm serious I figured you would be happy so ya wouldn't have to put up with me..."  
"But... I do care for you.I care for you a lot. Why would I be happy to see you hurt yourself really bad and then start crying?" She starts the corelander.  
"See I knew you were a true friend." He hugs her. "Thank you for caring..." He then passes out. She smiles and runs her hand through his hair for a moment and sits him up in the seat and takes off to her place. She stops and pulls him out and carries him up to her room. She puts him on her bed and goes and gets a first aid kit.  
  
-Next Morning-  
Katrina is in the living room reading a magazine. Lee wakes up.  
"Where am I?" He walks into the living room. "What happened?"  
"Hm?" She looks up and sits down the magazine and stands. "Hey you're awake. You tripped and bumped your head in the park. I fixed the wound on your head."  
"Feels like I hit my head on concrete." He holds his head.  
"Well you did. That probably explains it then."  
"I did? No wonder.thank you for helping me." He smiles.  
"I still think you should go to the doctor, though, and you're welcome. It's the least I could do after all you did for me." She smiles back. He sits down on the couch.  
"I'll be fine...what did I say or do when I hit my head?"  
"You were crying and you said I don't care if you think I'm a baby because that really hurt."  
"I can't believe I cried!!"  
"Then you said you thought I would have happy that you were hurt and I said something along the lines of 'of course not' and then you called me a true friend. I can't believe you cried either."  
"The last thing I remember is laughing at you..."  
"Oh. It must have been a pretty bad blow then. You really should see the doctor then. You might have brain damage, maybe your brain is swelling.or you have internal bleeding!"  
"No I'll be fine." He hugs her. "Thanks a lot." She blushes.  
"It was no problem." She grins.  
"Still can't believe I cried.ya probably think I'm a wuss now..."  
"I don't think you're a wuss, I swear."  
"I hope I didn't cause ya too much trouble..."  
"No, not at all. I just slept on the couch and that was the biggest inconvenience. And now thinking back on the situation it was kind of cute in my own strange way of thinking."  
"What do ya mean kind of cute?"  
"Well I never saw a man cry before like you did, and the way you hugged me and then passed out. I don't know. I guess it's hard for you to understand." He glares at her.  
"You just loved seeing me cry didn't you? Yeah I guess the other part could be cute except the crying."  
"No! I wasn't being entertained by your crying, I just thought it was kind of sweet in that you weren't afraid of crying because you said that you don't care if I think you're a baby. And don't worry, I'm not going to spread around to everyone that I saw you crying."  
"Oh to get me to cry it had to have hurt worse than getting hit in the head with a metal pole.cause I didn't cry when that happened."  
"Yes obviously."  
"You are sweet.you know that?"  
"Um..."She goes in the kitchen to hide her blushing. "Thanks. Are you hungry?"  
"No.I know you are embarrassed by what I just said but it is true."  
"I appreciate the comment." She leans against the pantry door. "You're sure you're not hungry?" He walks in the kitchen.  
"You are welcome and no I'm not..." She looks up at him.  
"Um well..."  
"So what do ya want to do today?" She looks down.  
"Well... I think we can rule out one option."  
"What?"  
"Going to the park, unless you'd like to finish our little safari."  
"Yeah lets go to the park." 


	7. Being Followed

Being Followed  
  
They start walking down the trails while secretly being followed by some of Kat's own government officials. They whisper to each other.  
"Why is she always with this fighter from another country?? She's spent over his place for one night and now he ends up at her place? Something must be going on."  
"It's really pretty today," Kat says.  
"Yeah," Lee glances back and sees the men ", I knew we were being followed...it felt like it..."  
"What is it?" Kat turns around. Lee throws a rock and beans one of the officials in the head.  
"Your government is following us..."  
"Hey what is it??" The other official holds up a badge.  
"Hey wait, we just want to ask Katrina some questions first." Lee looks at her.  
"Um. I guess so." She walks up to him. "I'll be back lee."  
"Ok..." They walk away to a secluded place. Lee runs up and jumps in a tree near where they are.  
"Katrina, why were you over at his apartment and why was he at your place this morning? Is something going on??"  
"He just took care of me when I went berserk and then this morning he hurt his head so I fixed his wound." Lee was listening in on their conversation.  
"You're acting suspicious."  
"I am not!"  
"No more spending the nights together then. And if we found out that something is going on then we'll kill him and you might just as well kiss your job as a gundam fighter good bye!"  
"Leave me alone. You can't fire me, I was made for this job." She walks off. "Stupid people..." Lee jumps out of the tree.  
"Won't even allow me to have a friend. I want you to try and kill me. If you think you can then go ahead and try, but ya better not mess up or I'll kill you. I was listening to your conversation so go ahead try and kill me!"  
"Lee, don't do this!" The guys reach for their guns. Lee ignores her.  
"Use any weapon you want..." He stands with his arms crossed.  
"Ergh.Lee..." The guys smirk and point their guns at him.  
"We'll give you a chance to run." Lee stays still. Kat runs out between them.  
"Stop it! Please Lee. Let's just go!"  
"Kat...normally I would listen.but they tried to threaten my life! I'm gonna see if they can kill me before I kill them..." Kat sighs and moves out of the way.  
"You better not get hurt or I'll hurt you!"  
"Then I won't get hurt then..."  
"Shut up Katrina with your stupid girly feelings... for this man will die." Lee pops his neck.  
"Shut up and fight!"  
"You asked for it." They fire at him. Lee jumps up and comes down kicking the guns out of their hands. One pulls out a knife and swings it at him. Lee ducks and grabs the guy's arm, flipping him over. The other guy comes up behind him with fists clenched and attempts a punch in the back of the head. Lee kicks him in the stomach. The guy falls back. The other guy pulls out a gun from his jacket and fires it right at Lee. Lee gets hit in the arm, but grabs the guy by his throat and slams him into as tree. "It would be a waste of time to kill you..." Kat shrieks. The other guy gets up and tackles Lee. Lee jumps up and kicks the guy in the back of the head. He falls down hard and both of them lie down not moving. Lee picks up one of the guns and throws the gun and hits one guy in the head. "I won't kill them..."he smiles "Well...I guess I did get hurt..." Kat runs to him and slaps him.  
"That's my promise kept now let's get you to the hospital!" She whistles and her corelander comes up.  
"I don't need to..." He shows her where he was shot. "I was only grazed I'll be fine." Kat rummages around in the corelander seat.  
"Here it is."  
"What is it?" She pulls out a first aid kit.  
"Let me bandage it at least."  
"Ok." He sits on the ground beside the corelander. She wraps it up after applying some medicine.  
"Well, alright. See I told you it wasn't a good idea."  
"That will teach them to threaten to kill me...I hope it doesn't get you in trouble.but they were threatening my life..."  
"I'm not afraid about getting in trouble. They can't do anything to me."  
"Nope...they sure can't...even I'm scared of ya sometimes...you are as tough as nails..."  
"Hey!" She messes with his hair. "Yea you better watch out!"  
"I wasn't really protecting just me.I was protecting you too."  
"Oh really?" She raises an eyebrow.  
"Yes...I was..."  
"Cool."  
"What are we gonna do with these two?"  
"I don't know, let's leave them."  
"Ok...I don't care if we leave them." He stands up. "One thing I don't understand...why did you care if I got hurt?" One of the guys picks up a gun from the ground and tries to aim steadily at Lee and fires at him. Lee catches the bullet and the guy passes out. Kat looks back and forth at them. Lee throws the bullet.  
"We should go before they try to do something like that again." She gets in the corelander.  
"I still want to know.why did you care if I got hurt or not?" She stands up from inside the corelander and leans against the seat.  
"That's easy. You're my best friend."  
"No body has ever cared if I got hurt"  
"Yea but I am your best friend right? One and only? Best friends care for each other's health and well-being, right?"  
"Yeah...only friend I ever had...never mind." He gets in the corelander.  
"Was that the wrong answer?" She sits down and starts the corelander.  
"Nope.I was just wondering." She shrugs.  
"Well okay..." She starts to drive and looks over at him and smiles then looks back at the road. "So..."  
"You know...it was really hard back there not to kill both of those guys..."  
"Hm. Yea they are pretty ugly." She grins. "It's hard not to kill ugly."  
"That's not what I mean...I was really going to kill them.then I thought of you and didn't..."  
"Oh." She pulls a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "Thank you...I guess." 


	8. Mr Perfect

Mr. Perfect  
  
Katrina had been gone for a long time. She was training in her country. She finally returned to Neo-Hong Kong to see her best friend, Lee, again.  
"Well, what do we do now? It's been so long since I've been gone, I think I've forgotten how to have fun."  
"Well we just have to fix that won't we?" She smiles.  
"Yea but where are we going?"  
"Arcade!!" He starts running.  
"Hey wait up!" She chases after him laughing. Lee laugh.  
"Come on you slowpoke!! You didn't do much running during your training did you? Probably didn't train!!"  
"Hey!" she shoves him and runs past him into the arcade. He slams into the ground.  
"Lee?" She looks around and looks outside. "Oh my gosh are you okay??" Lee gets up and holds his side.  
"That didn't tickle...I was just joking...I know you would train...unless I annoy ya so much ya had to leave so ya could get away from me for a while." She tries not to laugh.  
"I didn't mean to knock you over." She covers her mouth. "I'm really sorry."  
"Whatever...I really think ya trained and ya got a break from me annoying you..." She laughs good-heartedly.  
"No you're not very annoying." She grins. "No, I'm just kidding." She walks over to him and messes up his hair. "I love you! You're not annoying!"  
"Hey! Don't mess up the hair!!" He messes up her hair and runs into the arcade. She smiles and runs in too. She yawns.  
"What's new in here?"  
"Nothing...but I thought it would get you to remember how to have fun."  
"I already had fun messing up your spiky hair. Aren't you 19? Do you think we're too old for arcade games?"  
"No I'm 20 and yeah for some but others you never out-grow."  
"Yea I guess you're going to be a kid all your life then. Ha. Well so am I."  
"You don't seem like it...you may act like a kid sometimes but I don't think you act like one all the time.you are more complex than me..."  
"More complex?? Well I guess so. Mood changes..."  
"I didn't mean because you are a woman I just mean in general..." She looks at a game as some teen plays it. "Yeah.other people don't have to worry about having another side of them self come out and go on a rampage..."  
"A few others are like me, split personality like. Never met one though." She points at him and randomly says "Mr. Perfect over here!!"  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?? I'm not perfect!! That's not funny!!!" She grins.  
"Well.... per-fect. it means flawless! Yes it is!" Lee walks out of the arcade. She starts attracting wierd glances. "He'll be back." She starts to play a game. Lee walks to the park and hours pass. Kat walks out of arcade and starts down to her condo and kicks a can into the street as she goes. Lee is letting off steam against a tree. "I hope he isn't really mad at me. I didn't mean any harm. Oh well. He'll show up eventually and we can be friends again." He is letting off steam on another tree since the other shattered. She goes home and pulls out some frozen food from the freezer and heats it up in the oven and she sighs. "Maybe I should call him, and see if he's ok."  
"Where does she get off calling me perfect?!!??" He shatters the second tree until his knuckles are bleeding. He walks out of the park and towards her condo. He walks up to her door and knocks. She gets up and opens it. She immediately notices his bleeding knuckles and grabs one hand.  
"Oh my gosh what happened??" He takes his hand away.  
"I want to know.where do you get off calling me perfect??!!?? Huh? What makes you think I'm perfect??!?"  
"What's the matter?" She is shocked. "Why are you so angry about me calling you perfect? I meant no harm, honestly."  
"I don't care! It wasn't funny!!!"  
"I'm really sorry. well... I just think...you are in a lot of ways I mean perfect in my view."  
"You have wondered why I don't have friends...its because I don't want any!" She is even more shocked.  
"But.if... you don't want any friends.then why are we.I mean... why did you want to be my friend?"  
"Let me finish...with you its different.as soon as I met you, you were different than other people.the reason I don't want friends is because I don't want to go through with loosing someone again like I had to with my parents...that's why I'm so protective of you...since we are friends I don't want anything to happen to you...I don't want to go through it again..."A tear rolls down his cheek, "You think I'm perfect but I'm not..."  
"Oh Lee." She tries to comfort him with a hug, "If I knew what I know now I wouldn't have said what I said. But now I understand you better and I will try and be a better friend for you."  
"Ok...you wanted to know about my hands...I tried to blow off steam on some trees, actually it was three trees...two shattered..." She clasps his hands in hers.  
"Well let me clean them up for you."  
"It will be fine...I'll bandage them when I get home."  
"Well, if you say so." 


	9. Shattered Truth

Shattered Truth  
  
"I'm not tryin to make you feel better...my right arm isn't real," he grabs at the base of his shoulder and twists his arm and pulls it off. "See?" She jumps a bit and shrieks.  
"Uh.what happened to you!!"  
"Calm down! I lost it in an accident awhile before I met you. Haven't you ever noticed how I can pick people up by their throat with just my right arm? And be able to slam them through a brick wall? All with my right arm?"  
"Well yes... but I just assumed..." She gulps. Lee reattaches his arm and moves his arm up and down. Kat shivers.  
"See? We both have our little secrets...well not anymore."  
"Well I guess then after we got that cleared up then let's move on." She starts to walk. Lee mumbles.  
"I probably shouldn't have told her about my arm..." He follows. "Hey look the sun is starting to set. My first day back is nearly over."  
"Yeah...the sunset is beautiful..." She rubs her arms. He puts his coat around her shoulders. "You should have brought a jacket..." Kat smiles and holds his jacket tightly around her.  
"Thanks for the lecture." She coughs.  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Search me." She smiles. They walked around the city, and even passed the place where Lee destroyed the trees, which embarrassed Kat. They soon retired. They next day Katrina and Chibodee Crockett, fighter for Neo America, had a match.Katrina the victor. Kat's other side emerged during the fight, and she managed to return to normal before she destroyed the city. Maxter Gundam rises out of the ocean and flies off. Lee opens the cockpit.  
"Kat?" She falls to hands and knees and gasps for breath. Lee kneels beside her. "Kat? Snap out of it!" She rubs her head and looks up at him. She suddenly hugs him.  
"I overcame her finally!! I did it Lee!!!" He hugs her back lifting her off the floor.  
"That's great!! You started to worry me again..." She hugs him tightly.  
"Oh Lee. I'm so happy and I feel fine. It was risky but it worked."  
"Good.even if you hadn't overcome her you wouldn't have been able to kill me."  
"What did I do?"  
"You ripped off Chibodee's arms and sliced up his head then let him sink...but Maxter flew away.you also threatened to kill me but you wouldn't have been able to. If you look behind you ...you will notice something."  
"What is it?" She looks behind her. The Mirage Gundam appears holding a sword over Kat's back.  
"My gundam wouldn't have let you..."  
"Oh. Well... no telling what could have happened though with my other side. With my other side my power is limitless but I have no control when my other personality emerges."  
"I understand...well.ya won the match and no one died."  
"Cool! This is the first step to controlling my other side." Lee's face turned sad.  
"It was my fault that you changed again."  
"What do you mean? I remember telling him to hit me so that I can go to my other side. That what I meant by saying it was risky."  
"Oh so it wasn't me this time...good."  
"Yea I did it purposely."  
"You did? Are you nuts?!?!?"  
"Well..." She looks down. "I knew that it was dangerous. Especially that I was in my gundam. Just think! I could cause 10x more damage in a gundam than on foot."  
"Yeah it was!! You could have killed Chibodee and the whole crowd! You could have destroyed half of the city!!! You are nuts!!" Her face is red.  
"But I was hoping on being able to control her."  
"Then if you didn't?? You would be killed!!!"  
"I know that okay! It was a risk that I had to take in order to take this big step in my training and to win the match!"  
"I couldn't have lived with that!!"  
"I'm sorry Lee, but my life is little importance to me now. I mean... nevermind. do you mind getting out for a minute so I can change!!" She attempts to change the subject. He jumps out of the cockpit and walks over to his gundam and gets in the cockpit and flies off. Kat changes and jumps down a gush of wind coming by blowing her hair across her face. She got into her corelander and sat there listening to the radio until Lee comes pulling up in the corelander.  
"Hey where'd you go?"  
"Why do you care.if your life is of little importance why should mine be? I went back to the hangar...my gundam is going to be under maintenance today..."  
"Hey that's not what I meant by that."  
"Sure...I still don't understand that..."  
"I meant that someone is more important than my life.." Another breeze blew by and there was silence between the two until Lee broke in.  
"No one is more important than life."  
"You don't understand. I don't think you ever will."  
"OH WELL...hey.what ever happened to your crew member...I think it was Chase...I thought he said he was gonna come here too.you know when we went to your country." She acts like she is ignoring him.  
"Well he is coming soon." she says with a tone of irritation.  
"Well...if you are going to hate me now...I'll go..." He walks down the sidewalk.  
"Fine then!!" Kat falls asleep and Lee sneaks back over to her. He honks the horn. She jumps up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I wanted to tell you something." She sighs.  
"What is it?"  
"I was just gonna tell ya what ya do with your life is your decision.but I still think nothing is more important than your own life... that's all...see ya around." He begins to walk off. She smirks.  
"Well. That idea is a bit selfish don't you think?" He turns around.  
"No."  
"What if you were in a situation where either you or someone else was going to die, you wouldn't give up your life for the other person?"  
"That situation is different.but just out normally.ya don't go killing yourself for other people." She rubs her forehead.  
"I take back what I said now, you'll never understand and I've given up. See ya around." She starts her corelander.  
"I have been told that before...there are a lot of things I don't understand...oh well.I'm just stupid...why ya leaving?"  
"Because it's pointless to stay and try to explain love to you!!" She exclaims and she drives off...a single tear shimmers into the air. She drives quickly back to her condo. "He won't understand even if I told him plainly that I..." She starts to sob. Lee goes to an arcade starts to play Whack-a-Mole. The game starts speeding up and smoking. Suddenly he smashes through the game.  
"Um...oops..." He drops the whacker. A guy runs up.  
"What did you do?!? You killed it!!!" The man yells.  
"Hey take it easy!" He writes on a piece of paper and gives it to him. "Just take this to the government building, they will pay for the machine." The man walks off. Lee walks out of the arcade. "Ok where can I go where I haven't done anything? Uhh.can't go to that restaurant...can't go see Kat...uhh.can't go back to the arcade...I can go to the movies...oh wait there was that one time with the popcorn machine...crap!! I guess I'll go home. I remember that popcorn machine...wouldn't give me butter...stinking machine...I guess it won't deny me butter again? Which I remember what the psychiatrist told me...not all popcorn machines shall deny me butter...the aren't out to get me...I think I might stop by to check on Kat." He finally arrives at Kat's condo mumbling about popcorn machines the whole way there. He walks up to the door and knocks. She stopped crying.  
"Who is it??"  
"It's Lee." She sniffles.  
"What is it?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"No!!!"  
"What's wrong? I'm sorry I was mad before."  
"I'm only just lying on the floor crying and complaining about my pathetic life!"  
"You life isn't pathetic.it's better than mine!"  
"I'm not mad at you for being mad. I'm mad at myself for being stupid enough to fall in love with you!!" She starts crying again.  
"What?" he was surprised.  
"You heard me!!"  
"Yeah I did but that can't be right.me?" 


	10. Lee's Response

Lee's Response  
  
Kat stands and wipes her face and opens the door and looks at him with her deep blue eyes. "Dear Lee." she manages to smile a bit. "It's okay if you don't love me too. Er well... I hope you do." She looks down.  
"How could anyone love a stupid idiot like me? I'm just a freak with a fake arm and a temper that could take out a small army...how could anyone love someone like me?" She looks up at him moving some of her soft pink hair out of her face. She lovingly takes his hand in hers.  
"But see I'm not normal either. I have a other personality that could destroy whole cities without mercy and well..." she blushes a light crimson "I guess... you're really...to me you are wonderful. That is what I'm trying to say."  
"You are probably about the only one that thinks that."  
"Lee...well...will you let me be the one to show you love?" Suddenly someone calls up from the street.  
"Katrina?"  
"It's.it's.Chase. He's here already." She looks back at lee. "So..." He doesn't answer.  
"I think the one that loves you is here..." Lee says quietly. Chase was looking down at the ground. He coughs.  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
"You're not." Lee says.  
"Lee! Why??" Katrina felt as if she was going to cry again.  
"I just don't know..." Lee said. Chase looks up.  
  
"Well... mind if I go ahead and bring up my bags?" She stares at Lee and nods her head. Chase merrily brought a few large bags.  
"Most of it are all my tools and such," he said as he passed them. Kat waits for Chase to go inside.  
"I can't believe you Lee! I poured out my heart to you and you are acting like a jerk!! I don't want to see you any more!!" She runs off tears streaming down her beautiful face. Lee sighs.  
"I just have to think about it..."He walks down the stairs. She calls her gundam and flies towards the ocean until she reaches a small island off the coast.  
"She says she loves me but I knew I would make her mad sometime.well...she isn't one of the first people that has told me they never want to see me anymore.certainly wont be the last..." Lee sadly walks down the sidewalk. "I just don't get along well with humans...I have more in common with my gundam than humans." She sits down inside her gundam and pulls her knees to her chest.  
"Doesn't anyone listen to me any more?" She thinks for a while. "Maybe I was a bit harsh when I told him I don't want to see him any more."  
"Well...after the gundam tournament I wont be a gundam fighter and I can just disappear off the face of the earth.be better for everyone..."  
"I was really being the jerk. Lee didn't do anything. I hope he can forgive me." She stands up and slowly floats back over to the beach. "I'll just go back to the condo." Lee still walks down the sidewalk while staring at his feet as he walks.  
She changes and walks back to the condo. "Nothing would have changed if I had just kept quiet." Chase runs out to meet her.  
"Hey you just ran off are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. I just...had to do something."  
"Where'd that guy go? I remember seeing him somewhere."  
"I think I'll just stay in my apartment until my next match, come out, fight and go back in again...that will be as little human contact as possible.which I would find some way to piss someone off," Lee says to himself as he walks.  
"That doesn't matter anymore since we probably won't be seeing him around much anymore," Kat said with a feeling of guilt.  
"Is everything alright? You look like you've been crying."  
"I'm fine now." A truck drives by Lee announcing a match between Lee and Kat.  
"Come support Lee Spiegel at his gundam fight match today against the gundam from neo-Austria!!!!" They repeat this and drive on. Lee walks onto the beach and Mirage Gundam appears. Kat says she thinks that she has a match today at the beach but she wasn't sure who it was. Kat and Chase head to the beach and ended up a little ways off from Lee. Chase scans the beach.  
"Is that your opponent's gundam down there? I can't really tell what gundam it is." Lee jumps in his gundam and starts to throw fast punches and kicks. He pops his neck.  
"Guess I best be off and introduce myself!" She waves.  
"Good luck Katrina!" She zooms off towards his gundam until she realizes who it was. She stops suddenly. It felt as if someone stabbed her straight through her heart.  
"No way he is my opponent!!" She could hardly breathe. Lee crosses his arms and waits. 


End file.
